Happy Birthday Master Kilik!
by Kiliklover13
Summary: Enjoy the story!
1. Putting it all together

This story might be awkward. please review.

* * *

It was a fine warm, summer day in China and Xiba, Leixia, Maxi and Natsu were getting ready to throw a surprise birthday party for Kilik. He was turning 41 that day but he wasn't feeling too happy. Xiba walked outside to find Maxi, Leixia and Natsu sitting down under a tree.

" Hey guys I gotta talk to you!'' Xiba yelled running towards them.

" What's up?'' Maxi asked flipping his hair like he's cool.

" It's Master Kilik's birthday and I want it to be the best birthday he will ever have!'' He said getting excited. '' I was thinking maybe we can throw him a surprise birthday party!''

" Won't that cost us a fortune?'' Maxi asked.

" No if we use the right things.'' Xiba said shrugging his shoulders. '' Alright here is what I need you guys to do. Maxi I need you to get the cake or make one if you can.'' Maxi nodded his head. '' Leixia get the streamers. I want colors blue, black, and white. Natsu don't kill me if I say this but I need you to get balloons.'' He said backing away a little. '' Get the same colors as the streamers.''

" Sure whatever.'' Natsu said looking away.

" Great guys get to work!'' Xiba said standing up.

" Wait so what will you do?'' Leixia asked standing with him.

" I'll keep him occupied until you guys are finished. Plus I got something really special for him.'' He said starting to walk away. '' Just put two thumbs up when your done!''

Maxi nodded his head and looked at the others who were looking so confused that as if they forgot their names.

" Alright kids let's get to work.'' Maxi said smiling at them as they all ran off to their destinations.

Xiba find Kilik sitting down meditating by a river. He had no idea that Xiba was throwing the party for him but he knew that as his body was growing older, the closer he was to death. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He then started to cry because when he dies, he will leave all his friends behind including _her._

'' Master Kilik?'' Xiba said tapping him on the shoulder.

Kilik brush the tears out of his eyes and turned around to look at Xiba who was smiling real brightly like he did something bad.

" What do you need Xiba?'' He asked.

" Oh I just wanted to spend the day with you.'' He said still smiling. '' It's your birthday and I want to do everything you want to do.''

Kilik look a little confused because Xiba wasn't really interested with what he liked to do. Kilik nodded his head and put his hand on Xiba's head and rubbed it, messing up his hair. Xiba then giggled and looked at him as if he were his daddy.

" Alright then but I don't really want to do anything.'' Kilik said.

" Oh then I don't want to do anything either.'' Xiba said smiling cutely.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Then Xiba popped his head up because he almost forgot to go check to see how the others were doing.

" Uh Master...I'll be right back.'' He said standing up and running towards the house.

Kilik watched him run away and he smiled. He wonder what in the world could that boy be doing?

* * *

Tell me what you think and please review! 0_^


	2. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

I'm back with another chapter! And some guy name The Yugas or The Poopas don't talk about my ideas just because yours is lame. I can make me stories anyway I want to! It doesn't matter if I write a story that talks about Kilik's body! You shouldn't talk about people's stories unless your hating! And same for you anon! Thank you for the lovely review. This is going to be super short. I'm sorry.

* * *

Xiba went to go check on Maxi and the others.

" Hey guys how's it going?'' He asked.

Leixia looked at him surprised.

" Xiba what are you doing?'' She asked her eyes opened wide. '' You should be keeping Master Kilik company!

" Shh I know I know.'' He was whispering to her and looking out the front door to see if Kilik was there.

* * *

That's all for chapter two I'm so sorry! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! AND GET LOST THE YUGAS AND ANON! M


End file.
